The Tome
by Deja Voo
Summary: A deep secret is finally being put together after thousands of years. A secret that could alter the entire world, if in the right hands.


**Hello one and all. I would just like to say that the only characters that I don't own are the characters of the Sonic universe. Everyone else I own, whether or not they are similar to other original characters. I'd also like to stress politeness in reviews, and please remember that I am the author and this is my story, so random trivial facts about Sonic that I might get wrong for some reason will be ignored Now…**

_Sonic the Hedgehog in:_

The Tome – Book 1- Chapter 1

Inside of a snow-covered building somewhere in a frigid country in the middle of winter, a phone was ringing. A hand gripped the phone and picked it up. The raven holding the phone was young looking, but with several streaks of grey in his black feathers. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt being slightly covered by a black tie that refused not to choke the raven and was in his own opinion ridiculous.

"Hello?" the raven asked in a voice with an accent so heavy it was impossible to tell where it originated.

"Hello Mr. President." A smooth voice answered with a sinister chuckle.

"Who is thi-"

"Shut up for a sec will you?" the smooth voice interrupted. "So egotistical, always wanting to talk first. It's my turn right now, okay? Now, before we do anymore talking, I'd like you to send your bodyguard out of the room for some coffee. He looks very tired and thirsty, and you are working quite late tonight."

The raven looked at his watch and was astounded to see it was already 12:30 a.m. He quickly asked the large white tiger in a suit sitting near the entrance to his office to step out for a drink. The tiger started to protest but the raven insisted it would be fine.

"Excellent." The voice said.

"Now what do you want and who are you?" the raven demanded.

"Hmm. The second question isn't one I can answer I'm afraid. However, I do definitely want something." The smug and smooth voice was beginning to make the raven angry.

"Well what is it?"

"I am aware that you appear to have many… interesting… items in your country that are under your control. Items that could be quite dangerous to the rest of the world." The voice prodded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about-" the raven began.

"Oh spare me the bullshit. You and I both know that you have nukes in your country and aren't afraid to use them against any country that isn't currently tickling your fancy. Don't lie to me Mr. President. I don't like being lied to."

Now the raven was scared. No one was supposed to know about his plans. He didn't understand how anyone could've found out.

"Who are you working for? C.I.A?" The raven demanded.

"No, no, you see, I'm Australian." The voice switched its accent to a perfect Australian accent. There was no possible way it was fake. It had to just be repressed normally.

"Well…" the raven was at a loss for words.

"Now there are a few things I'd like for you to do for me. And I'll tell you why you will do them. You see, your family, bless their hearts, are all asleep in bed, with the exception of your wife, who is waiting for you to get home to her. Unfortunately for her, I can see her through the living room window. And I assure you that my aim with a sniper rifle is unmatched. So, if you'd prefer to keep your family alive, I'd suggest doing what I would like you to." The voice remained perfectly smooth and calm throughout its demands.

"So you are threatening me?" the raven was beginning to feel much better now. "This has happened before, and it hasn't worked yet. There are people that have traced your call by now and should be on their way to you right now."

"Well aren't you something." The voice didn't falter. "It's so cute how you think you have any power here. Hate to break it to you, but I'm fine. Your call tracing systems are experiencing some major technical difficulties right now, and it won't be possible for them to be fixed until I say so."

The raven thought for a while and then spoke. "Very well. What do you want?"

"Well first, I'd like you to step over to your file cabinet and pull out a piece of paper. Be sure you have a pen or pencil to write with."

The raven grabbed a pen and then started over to the file cabinet. He never made it there. A bullet penetrated his window silently, and proceeded to burrow through his throat and spinal cord. The raven hit the floor, dead instantly.

"Hmm? We seem to be breaking up Mr. President." The voice muttered on the phone with a laugh. Hundreds of yards away, a sandy furred dingo in snow protective clothes rose from the ground and silently compressed his sniper rifle. He put it into a briefcase and began his journey to find a taxi so that he could fly home. "I like snow. But it should never be this cold. I'm out of here." He said to himself. He walked away into the snowy darkness.

* * *

><p>In empire city, a blue streak flew through the snowy streets. A jetstream surrounded the streak, causing several hats to fly off, coats to be blown about, and newspapers to be lost. Unfortunately for the victims of the wind, the blue streak causing it was too quick to yell at.<p>

The blue streak was followed by a different streak with a bubble gum color. The pink streak moved a bit slower than the blue one, but it still had similar effects, with the exception of an "Excuse me!" or "Sorry!" being heard from it as it whizzed by.

The blue streak finally skidded to a halt at the museum of the city to reveal that it was not a streak at all, but the world's most famous blue hedgehog. Sonic stretched out his limbs, not tired from running, but satisfied with his morning jog. The pink streak skidded to a halt a little less gracefully, nearly slamming into the blue hedgehog, had he not caught the streak, which was also not really a streak, but the ever-persistent Amy Rose.

"Whoa there Ames, let's not get to ahead of ourselves." Sonic chuckled to himself. Amy laughed and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Well you 'jog' pretty fast on your morning jog Sonic. It's hard to try and keep up with you and then stop all of a sudden." Amy replied.

Sonic nodded thoughtfully, not really thinking about the jog. He was really thinking about how much Amy had changed over the course of the year. She seemed less and less like his annoying little sister every day.

"Well Sonic? Shall we begin our date?" Sonic was caught off guard by these words. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to this date. He wasn't quite sure what made him agree, but he didn't mind spending time with Amy as much anymore, so he figured he might as well try to calm her down about the whole "getting married to him" thing. He figured that the best way to do that was cold turkey. A date or two maybe would be enough to satisfy her admiration of him. At the same time, he wasn't sure he wanted the admiration to end…

"Yeah." He replied, ready to get this over with so he wouldn't have to think about his confusing feelings towards Amy.

They began to walk into the museum, and made small talk while looking at all the exhibits. They finally made it to Sonic's favorite exhibit: The chaos emeralds. Everyone was sure that Dr. Eggman had been stopped for the last time after Sonic's last crazy adventure, so G.U.N. permitted the display of the chaos emeralds in Empire City, near their headquarters.

Sonic was reminiscing in his adventures with all of the Chaos Emeralds when suddenly a large explosion was heard behind him. He whirled around to find none other than Dr. Eggman in a small hovercraft.

"Really? You are very persistent, I'll give you that. But honestly Eggy, isn't it about time to retire? You're getting a bit old for all of this failure to rule the world stuff." Sonic taunted. Amy laughed next to him.

Eggman glared at the hedgehog. "Well Sonic, I respect your taunts, but I'm going to have to let my little helper do the talking for me with his actions. Proto! Get me the Chaos Emeralds please!"

For the first time, Sonic noticed a dark lavender colored hedgehog standing near Eggman. The hedgehog strongly resembled Sonic's friend Shadow, with his quills in the same positions as shadow, though where Shadow had red streaks in his quills, this hedgehog, Proto, had black arrow designs accenting his own quills. Proto also had no tuft of hair on his abdomen, instead he had only a black Greek Alpha symbol.

"Do not call me 'your little helper' ever again." The hedgehog snapped as he began walking towards the chaos emeralds. Sonic began to move to stop him, but surprisingly before he could get there, a large hammer smacked Proto in the face. Amy smiled triumphantly, and Sonic smirked proudly at her, but then looked in horror at the victim of the hammer, who appeared to be missing a good portion of his face. Amy slowly realized the state of the hedgehog and shrieked in horror.

Sonic realized that the most disturbing part was yet to come as the face of Proto quickly began reforming again out or a deep lavender goo-like substance, much resembling the substance that made up Chaos.

"What the?" Sonic began, but was silenced by Proto quickly snatching the hammer away from Amy and snapping it in half. His hand then morphed into large hammerheads of his own, and proceeded to smack Amy, launching her halfway across the museum.

Sonic reacted quickly, running to catch Amy, who was knocked unconscious, and then sprinting towards Proto, charging up his signature move.

"Sonic wind!" he shouted as a cyan orb of energy was propelled from his hand, and then he watched as the orb exploded into a cyclone of energy, surely wreaking havoc on Proto. Sonic's jaw dropped as Proto split himself in half and dodged the attack easily before reforming and snatching the chaos emeralds. Proto began to run back to Eggman, who was laughing maniacally in his hovercraft. Sonic was indeed the fastest hedgehog in the world though, and he caught up to Proto easily. Proto was expecting the sweep kick coming form Sonic, and jumped into the air. He tossed the chaos emeralds to Eggman, and then his arms morphed into two long blades, which slashed Sonic's leg, causing the blue blur to shout in pain.

Proto then exploded into several tiny particles of liquid, which disappeared upon hitting the ground. Sonic could only watch in pain as Eggman flew away with the Chaos emeralds laughing all the way.

* * *

><p>On a plane traveling to Empire City, the dingo sniper sat calmly in his seat, wearing a black suit and a silver tie. He read his copy of the newspaper, chuckling silently as he read over the story about the president of a certain country being found dead in his office with a phone next to him and a bullet hole in him. Strangely enough, the bullet was never found.<p>

_That would be because the bullet is designed to disintegrate completely into the bloodstream, or in this case just disintegrate completely. _The dingo thought.

He marveled at how oblivious to technology some people were. Many people thought about all the great inventions of the future, not knowing that most of them were already around, but kept a secret, right under their noses. He glanced at his briefcase filled with what the airport security staff thought was random contracts, but was actually filled with a sniper rifle in 4 easy to assemble pieces.

The dingo was so caught up in his daydreaming that he almost didn't notice a man stand up behind him wielding two guns. Almost. He played it safe and immediately dropped onto the floor, covering his head. The man began shouting things in the same heavily accented English of the man the dingo had recently killed. The people of his victim's country were apparently quite fond of him and wanted to take revenge.

The dingo waited patiently, knowing that the gunman would slip up eventually. Everyone in the plane was on the ground at this point. The gunman raised his voice, shouting random commands at his captives. The dingo simply rolled his eyes and agreed.

It came to the point when the gunman needed to make an example of someone who wouldn't listen to him.

"You stand up!" he commanded. The dingo smirked and rose.

_And that's strike one._ The dingo thought to himself.

"You think I won't shoot you if you don't do what I say?" the gunman asked.

_Strike two._ The dingo calmly noted. "I don't think so."

"Really? Open the exit door or I put a bullet in your head." The gunman shouted.

At this point, the dingo had gotten a good look at the gunman. A young but crazed looking black panther, with bright yellow eyes that shown with insanity, but also fear. The dingo sighed, knowing the "No backing out now" feeling.

_Strike three._

The dingo opened the exit door with effort, and looked at the panther for direction.

"Jump out. Or I shoot." The panther barked with a crazed smile.

The dingo shrugged and jumped out. At the same time, he yanked the gun away from the panther with one hand, and with the other grabbed the door frame. He pulled himself up into the plane once more and pistol-whipped the panther across the face with the dessert eagle. The panther grunted in surprise, and the dingo coldly hit him again with the butt of the gun, driving it into his collarbone and knocking him out cold. The panther collapsed on the ground unconscious, and the dingo glanced at the people of the plane before tossing the gun to a very old looking lioness, who squeaked in surprise when she caught it. He began to reclaim his seat after shutting the door, but the people in the plane all began thanking him wildly and declaring him their savior.

_Way to keep a low profile…_ The dingo thought angrily to himself.

He waved off the people before returning to his seat. When he sat down and went back to his newspaper, he was interrupted by a male flight attendant.

"Uh, sir, someone in first class would like to thank you personally…" the flight attendant stuttered.

The dingo gave the attendant an "Are you serious?" look, and the attendant replied. "I really think you want to go, trust me."

The dingo shrugged and got up from his seat to venture to the first class section. The section was rather small, and to his surprise, only one occupant filled the section.

"Hi there." A smooth feminine voice greeted the dingo. "I guess I'd better say thank you, I'm Aurora North."

The dingo was pleasantly surprised by the owner of the voice, who was an incredibly attractive vixen, sporting light blue fur and hair colored a vibrant indigo, wearing a tight fitting white jacket and blue jeans, with a blue undershirt.

"Uh hello." The dingo replied. At first he was taken aback, but then he regained his confident composure quickly. "I must say, you are quite welcome. The name is Swift. Goldeye Swift."

Dr. Eggman chuckled while holding the chaos emeralds. He walked through a doorway in his airship, which was located high above the clouds where he could scheme in peace. He entered a dark room filled with several hooded figures. The middle figure stepped forward and held his hand out for the emeralds. At first, Eggman hesitated, but then handed them over.

"Thank you Ivo, you have done very well for us. We will gladly give you your Eggman land as soon as we acquire what we are seeking." The figure said in a gruff voice.

"I must say, I didn't do much to secure the emeralds, but regardless I was a part of it, and I believe I deserve to be in the loop of this little treasure you are looking for." Eggman said uneasily.

The figure laughed. "Oh Ivo, I respect your intelligence very much, but some things must simply be kept a secret. Perhaps in due time, you will know what we are seeking." The figure said. "With that, I bid you adieu."

The figure disappeared in an ever-recognizable spark of Chaos Control, bringing his hooded acquaintances with him.

"I trust you Hubris…" Eggman said to himself, walking out of the dark room. "For now."

**Well that would be chapter one. I'm not entirely sure how long other chapters will be compared to this one, probably just as long as I think they should be. Once again, I assure you that I own all the fan characters in this story, and the only characters I don't own are the members of the Sonic gang. So… Peace out.**


End file.
